Power distribution throughout the body of a vehicle is implemented using wires. The gauge and mass of the wires varies depending on the number of items requiring power and where the items are located in the vehicle. In some vehicles, a central body controller in a vehicle may be used to control many of the functions in the interior of the passenger compartment. This includes functions located in the rear of the vehicle such as the rear windshield wiper, heated back window, power liftgate controller and the like. In some cases, the automaker partitions the vehicle architecture and includes a rear zone module to control those functions located in the rear. In the event these functions reside in the liftgate, hatch, hatchback, liftback, or any other closure mechanism at the rear of a vehicle (collectively the “liftgate”), it has added issues in that the wire has to be flexible as it needs to pass through a hinged section of the liftgate or the wire harness has to be minimal.